


Crossroad Romance

by Zotoro123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zotoro123/pseuds/Zotoro123
Summary: When Damari whent to the crossroads to make a deal, he expected to meet a demon, but he never expected to meet Elijah.
Kudos: 2





	Crossroad Romance

It was a little thing really, one test, not something you’d typically make a deal with a demon for. And I wasn’t even sure I believed in demons but after failing to study for my science test, I was ready to try anything that might work. It wasn’t like me to not study, but it was finals week, and I had been functioning on only 45 minutes of sleep. I had fallen asleep at the table in my dorm, having only been home for an hour, and woken up 13 hours later, well-rested and terrified. as I drove out of town I considered that maybe I shouldn’t take any chances, and spend the little time I had before class studying. but my scholarship was riding on this test, and since I had no family support, due to a housefire and my late father’s gambling addiction, I was ready to take desperate measures. I pulled to the side of the dirt road about 100 feet from the crossroads and pulled out the box and shovel. A friend of mine from back home had gotten very goth shortly before I left for college, and she was the one who had given me instructions for how to summon a crossroads demon. she had claimed that it worked and that she had made a deal to stop her boyfriend from cheating on her. I was still skeptical, but my sleep-deprived and panicked reasoning was telling me it was my best bet. As I buried the box containing my most recent school picture, a bit of dirt from the nearest graveyard, and some milk I had taken from a black cow on the farm up the road, I began to think I had gone crazy. my heart was beating quickly, and after a few seconds, I wondered if maybe I hadn’t buried it in the middle. Then, I laughed out loud and turned to go the spell was fake, of course, it wouldn’t have brought a demon no matter where I buried it. “Leaving so soon? usually, people don’t call me for nothing.” I froze in my tracks and slowly turned around, dreading what I’d see. I wasn’t sure what I was expecting, a decomposing body ringed in black smoke maybe, but he seemed well, human. He was completely normal looking, a boy about my age in a black hoodie and jeans. the only thing odd about him was how perfect he was, from his slightly tousled hair to his immaculately fitting clothes, he managed to make the most casual outfit ever ook fashionable. I had known for a while that I was gay, but I had never met a boy who was so, well, attractive, it seemed like something that would come with the territory. “so are you going to just stare at me , or are you gonna tell me what you pulled me up here for?” I jolted out of my thoughts, blushing furiously, and met his eyes just in time to see them flicker entirely black for a moment. it unnerved me so much that I blurted out the first thing I thought. “I don’t mean to inconvenience you,” I squeaked out, “I hope I didn’t interrupt anything, or hurt you by pulling you here!” 

the boy stood in front of me, shivering slightly in the December chill. I was amused by how embarrassed he was, but I felt a twinge of guilt at making him uncomfortable. and I was touched that he was actually worried that he had hurt me othered or hurt me, most people who summoned me were self-absorbed twats who thought they deserved more out of life, or who were so desperate and paranoid that they would pay any price to get what they wanted. THose types of humans were fun to mess with, but this boy was so clearly terrified and uninformed that I decided to go easy on him. “no, I wasn’t doing anything of importance and coming up here is actually quite pleasant, hell is… well, hell is hell, even for demons. But you don’t want to hear about my problems, so what do you need?’ I had tried to make my tone comforting, something I wasn’t used to doing, and I felt my heart swell a little as the boy relaxed a bit and even offered a nervous smile. “it’s not all that important, I just have an exam today, and I didn’t study, well, I tried to, but it’s finals week, and I haven’t been sleeping, and I fell asleep. I probably should’ve had coffee to stay awake, but, I thought I could make it. Also, if you don’t mind my asking, what do demons do when they aren’t making deals with humans? you don;t have to tell me, I’m sorry for asking, I don’t really have the right to a=sk you anything, I’m the one coming to you for help, after all,” he got flustered so easily, and he spoke so quickly with his sentences all running together, that I couldn’t help but smile… When I did so, he blushed furiously and hung his head, making him all the more endearing. I was surprised to find that not only was I beginning to like this human, but I also wanted to help him. “Demons usually spend their spare time running errands, or playing games with the lives of mortals, but for a low ranking demon like me, there’s not much to do. It gets quite lonely. But enough of my self-pity, what did you say your name was?” “Damari” “well, Damari, when you make a demon deal, we usually take your soul as payment, we give you a certain amount of time until we collect, but, it’s never a pleasant experience. However, what you are asking for is quite small compared to most people, and well, quite frankly, I like talking to you, so I’m letting you off easy. Go, take your test, you’ll know all the answers, and then, after all of your tests are over, come back here and we can talk some more. There’ll be no lasting damage to your soul. is that agreeable?” It took Damari a few moments to process my offer, which gave me time to get a better look at him. He was fairly thin, without being scrawny, with honey-colored skin and brown hair, his eyes were a warm shade of golden brown and were surprisingly expressive. As humans went, he was fairly attractive, but, it wasn’t an eye-catching type of beauty. It fit him though, and I guessed that he probably liked being able to blend in with everyone. “I’ll take it,” he said, and it took me a moment to remember our conversation, “And thank you for sparing my soul, I promise to come back and talk to you!” 

I had agreed to the deal, but my head was still spinning, what has the demon meant when he said demons took your soul? was it a good thing that he liked talking to me? And why was he so damn pretty, it was quite distracting. ‘Stop thinking that, of course, he’d be pretty, he’s a demon, it’s all part of how they trick you!’ I kept repeating this in my head since I was pretty sure that having a crush on a freaking demon wasn’t a good thing. I looked back up to see the demon smirking at me, and I rushed to fill the silence before it became awkward. “Well, thank you again, I should get going now, I’ll see you soon… I don’t believe you told me your name?” “I’m Elijah, but before you go, one last thing. When you make a deal with a demon, you seal it with a kiss.” Surely he must be joking! Or, maybe he was in my head and was doing this to toy with me. But no, I could see that he was dead serious as he crossed over towards me.

I had never seen a human blush harder, he must think I was trying to be cruel, it was easy to see that he was attracted to me, that had been clear from the start. However, I was being truthful, I really did have to kiss him for the deal to work. I gently tipped his chin up and pressed my lips against his. He tasted slightly like cinnamon, and his lips were so soft, I lingered for a moment before pulling away. I let my eyes turn to black for just a moment before vanishing. I knew I was being dramatic, but it was so satisfying to see his expression before returning to hell.


End file.
